Timeline
THIS!!!! ......... Is something that'll take freaking forever and a day. Nonetheless, I started the process anyway. @____@ Pre-RP Events September 15, 00 - '''The world becomes unified under the United Government of the World '''October 18, 276 - Griffin Chauncey Callerana is born October 31, 276 - 'Gestalt Cambelle is born '''September 1, 280 - '''Penelope Puckett is born '''November 17, 281 - '''Ruby Sybill is born '''282 - '''Rox Denam is born '''283 - '''Nemesia Q. Scott is born '''August 6, 284 - '''Matthew Davis Furr is born '''285 - '''Greyson and Graham Josey are born ''March - May, 286 - ''Griffin’s mother Bree is hospitalized due to problems with her pregnancy with Rilani. In support of his mother, he spends all the time he can to help. Through a tumultuous month, however, Bree is able to overcome and surpass the expectations of the doctors and gave birth to Ri, and live!! Yaaaay!!'' 'May 25, 286 - '''Rilani Breanna Callerana is born '''288 - '''Collin Dangle is born '''291 - '''Zyla Walters is born; Scarlett and some accomplices attempt to go to Argo and save Adam and Bree Callerana. Adam is shot down as two cops - Stevenson and Briggs - approach the scene. Stevenson, Scarlett, Bree, and some pirates escape, but is shot down by a Gov’t ship. They crash land below the clouds and are attacked by creatures. Bree and a bunch of pirates die. '''298 - '''Oz joins a Spec-Ops team specializing in pirate-hunting; Margaret O'Malley runs away from home and officially becomes a pirate. '''301 - '''Margaret becomes engaged to Gabriel Bradford, is physically/emotionally/sexually abused, and is eventually kicked out of her home while pregnant with their child. She loses the baby later, and Gabriel dies a gruesome death upon secretly experimenting with himself with The Virus. '''302 - '''Brittania Snow runs away and becomes a pirate; Rox Denam graduates Military Flight School and joins the SS Murkwood; Griffin Callerana and Venn Groban meet. '''February 3, 304 - '''Griffin Callerana is betrayed by his squad, shot, set on fire, and left for dead. He is later saved by Oz Kitmen. '''Febrauary 4, 304 - '''Griffin is put under emergency surgery by Jory Dangle and is eventually given cybernetic legs and has parts of his spine replaced. '''March 31, 304 - '''Rox joins Oz Kitmen's team. First Chapter Events '''March 4, 305 - '''Rilani Callerana is recruited by Oz Kitmen to join the Free Runner. '''March 22, 305 - '''Drayton's colony falls after a surprise assault from the Government. ''May 26, 305 -'' Rilani and Rox find Trace Walter’s manor, where they meet Trace, Zyla, and Ezekiel. Rox is reunited with his mother and ends up smacking her and storming out. Rilani asks Scarlett about her parents and finds that her brother’s alive. After going out to relax and talk to one another for a while, Rilani and Rox return to the manor for dinner. Rox mends ties with his mother. Ethan, Zander, and Skylar come for dinner, where Ri and Ethan are reunited as well. Stuff happens, Rox punched Ethan (YEAH!!), Liliana dies, Zander attempts to kill Ri, Ri and Ethan get in a big fight, Rilani storms back to the hotel. Zander and Mia spend the night at a hotel. 'May 28, 305 - '''Rox and Rilani have hot steamy sex for the first time. (Yeah, I went there!!) Oz falls into a coma after his networking ability goes horribly wrong. '''May 29, 305 - '''Collin Dangle debuts in the rp, assisting with the Gun Smoke's and Red Dragoon's reconstruction. The Free Runner is captured by Jacob Mart and the Bristol and taken prisoner. '''May 30, 305 - '''The Gun Smoke takes flight for the first time in 12 years. '''June 1, 305 - '''Battle of the Bristol occurs, in which the Gun Smoke, Sentiment, and Briar Rose launch an attack on the Gov't ship in order to save the Free Runner crew. Scarlett Raid and Trace Walters die during the battle. Rox, having been the one to kill Scarlett, disappears in a fit of sorrow. Rilani and Griffin are reunited for the first time. Zyla's and Collin's friendship ends after Zyla blames him for Trace's death. Winds of Revelation Events '''August 19, 305 '- Gun Smoke inadvertently comes across Vox after it had been hit by the Virus. 'September 1, 305 '- Gun Smoke and Free Runner rendezvous on Hellion. Zyla assumes captaincy of Gun Smoke; Rilani reveals she's pregnant; Margaret escapes the Gun Smoke; Chiaki is captured by Mia and held in the hold; Rox is poisoned and collapses, falling into a seizure; Oz awakens from his coma. '''September 2, 305 - '''Rox presumably 'dies' and his body is taken to the Free Runner for an 'autopsy'. '''September 3, 305 - '''Chiaki escapes the Gun Smoke with Boonie. Rilani, Ruby, and Lillian go to Weiland, where they assume he escaped to; Rilani finds Rox's father to tell him about his death; the Gov't finds out their presence on Weiland and pursues them; the Watchers make their debut, and Rilani meets Karneval for the first time. '''September 8, 305 - '''White Wing saves Ruby, Lillian, Chiaki, and Rilani from the Government's pursuit in Weiland. Rilani finds Rox is still alive. Rox's father is captured by the Government for assisting their escape. '''September 15, 305 - Peace Day Massacre occurs on Traelene ; Nemesia S. Scott , Margaret O'Malley , and Brittania Snow lose their lives. Griffin Callerana , Penelope Puckett , Lessie Applegate, Mina Karlynn Matthews, and Chiaki Yoshizumi become captured by the Government or bounty hunters. Penny and the Pirates, the Gun Smoke, and the White Wing become officially villainized and held responsible for the deaths on Vox and the Massacre itself. Storms of War Events blah blah blah Category:Story Category:Browse